


Bittersweet

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 05:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18424305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Could you write a Sam imagine set during the French Mistake where he sees the actress who plays his dead gf and it turns out she is dating Jared





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Could you write a Sam imagine set during the French Mistake where he sees the actress who plays his dead gf and it turns out she is dating Jared

Sam was truly freaked out at the moment, his eyes darting every which way. “Hey!” Dean called over to him, making him turn. “What the hell?” He looked confused.

“I don’t know!” He shrugged. Sam’s eyes went wide when he looked up and felt a lump in his throat. There was a face that he’d never expected to see again. One that both blessed, and haunted, his nights. “Dean…” He breathed, motioning slightly as you smiled at one of the members of the crew. His chest felt like it was being crushed, and his jaw was tight.

As you looked towards them, his gaze left you, not wanting to be caught. “Jared!” Your voice hit him, hard. It’d been hard without her by his side. “Hey, babe.” You came over, slipping your hand around his back. “Hey, Jensen!” You waved at him. “Are you and the family still coming over for dinner?”

He looked like a deer in headlights for a second. “Uh, sure?” He shrugged.

Chuckling, you looked up at Sam, your hand on his abs. “I’m done for the day, did you want me to stay in your trailer and wait for you?” You asked, biting your lip. “Or do you want me to head home and…get comfortable?”

Sam looked towards Dean as if asking for help, but quickly turned back to you. “How about my trailer?” He smiled. “So we can ride home together?” Sam suggested.

You playfully raised an eyebrow, smirking. “Okay.” You agreed. “I like how you think.” Leaning up, it was clear that you were going in for a kiss, so Sam’s lips met yours. Dean’s eyebrows went up as Sam deepened it, cupping your jaw. “Wow.” You chuckled. “Not complaining, but you’re acting like you haven’t kissed me in ages.”

“Feels like it.” He blushed slightly.

Smiling, you pecked his lips once more. “I love you, I’ll see you soon.”

“I love you, too.” He smiled. Sam watched you walk away before the back of Dean’s hand slapped his stomach. “Ugh, what?”

Dean sighed and shook his head. “You’re not Jared, and that’s no–”

“I know.” Sam shot him a look, his eyes begging him to drop it. If this was his way of getting more time, so be it.

* * *


End file.
